


¿Podrías morir, por favor?

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AsaKiku - Freeform, Drabble, Imperial!Japan, M/M, Pirate!England, Teikoku Shimaguni
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Ninguno de los deseaba dormir juntos, pero gracias a esa tonta alianza, tenian que hacerlo. Aunque eso no significaba que alguno de los dos fuese a dormir realmente o dejar de intentar matar al otro. Pero las cosas no terminaron como querian... Asakiku. Teikoku Shimaguni
Relationships: England & Japan (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	¿Podrías morir, por favor?

El inglés bufó molesto, recostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos por un instante. De todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser él. No era como si quiera estar en una alianza con otra persona. De hecho prefería mil veces estar solo, que perder su libertad. Por eso la idea de tener que vivir con el japonés le causaba dolor de cabeza.

— _¿Podrías hacerme el favor de morirte?_ —preguntó el japonés, entrando a la habitación que ambos compartirían, ahora que estaban “casados”

—Ni en tus sueños, anciano —resopló molesto, abriendo sus ojos—. Deberías estar agradecido de que no te he matado ya.

—Como si pudieses hacerlo —respondió el asiático con una sonrisa burlona—. Si yo fuese tu tendría mucho cuidado, tal vez mañana amanezcas muerto. ¿Acaso piensas que dormiré contigo? — señalo la cama donde se encontraba el británico.

— ¿Eres ciego o qué? Solo hay una cama, así que si quieres dormir en el piso eres libre de hacerlo.

—Como si fuese a hacer semejante cosa —le reclamó el de cabellos azabache— ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir a otro lado entonces?

—Porque es mi casa y yo dormiré donde quiera. Deberías considerar un honor el poder dormir en la misma cama que yo… —agregó el pirata con un toque seductor, solo para enfadarlo.

—Sí, lo que digas —respondió acostándose del lado contrario.

Por fortuna, la cama era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que ambos pudiesen dormir separados. Sin embargo, ninguno tenía intenciones de cerrar los ojos esa noche. No cuando al lado había una persona que quería matarte. Los dos empuñaban sus armas apuntándose mutuamente por debajo de las sabanas.

Esa sería una noche muy larga…

*.*.*.*.*.*

Japón abrió sus ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana, al parecer era de día. Se puso en guardia, notando como la nación que estaba a su lado dormía tranquilamente. Una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras tomaba su katana sin hacer el menor ruido. Con cuidado de no despertar al inglés, se colocó encima de él, poniendo las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura. Se inclinó sobre él, rozando el filo de su espada contra su cuello. Se veía tan indefenso así, tan a su merced. Aunque podía matarlo de una vez, quería ver la sorpresa en sus ojos mientras lo asesinaba.

—Idiota… —murmuró presionando más la katana contra su piel

— ¿A quién demonios llamas idiota? —le grito el inglés, tomándolo por sorpresa. Con un rápido movimiento sacó su pistola de entre las sabanas, impidiendo con esta que la espada atravesara su piel. Mientras que con su otra mano rodeo la cintura del japonés, atrayéndolo hacia sí y girando sobre él, invirtiendo las posiciones— ¿Acaso no es muy pronto para querer matarme? Ni siquiera hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio… —siguió con una sonrisa lasciva, acercándose cada vez más al rostro del contrario.

—Muere, pervertido —trató de forcejear el pelinegro, pero no podía hacer mucho en esa posición—. Como si fuese a permitir tal cosa.

—No sería tan divertido si no te hicieras el difícil—susurró cerca de su oído, bajando hasta su cuello, dándole suaves mordidas y alguno que otro beso.

— ¿Q-que…haces…? Suéltame… —se removió con dificultad, intentando detener las caricias que el otro le daba sin ningún pudor— Déjame…

La última palabra fue dicha en un tono más de súplica que una orden, lo que llamo la atención del británico. El cual se detuvo para observar, el rostro sonrojado y jadeante del contrario. Los ojos del asiático estaban acuosos como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Nunca había visto esa debilidad en él.

Instintivamente, tomó su barbilla, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso. Luego de esto, se separó de él, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la salida. Dejando a un sorprendido japonés, quien no podía comprender ese cambio repentino de actitud.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente —dijo Inglaterra, saliendo por la puerta, sin voltear a verlo—. La próxima vez que intentes matarme no tendré piedad.

Se alejó a pasos rápidos de la habitación, Una vez que estuvo lo bastante lejos, golpeo la pared del pasillo con su puño.

— ¿Qué diablos me pasa? No debí dudar… tenía que hacerlo, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto?…

En definitiva, algo estaba muy mal, probablemente era culpa de la falta de sueño o algo así. Pues a pesar de que siempre estuvo despierto, no pudo matar al japonés.

—Idiota… —murmuró Japón, después de que el otro saliera de la habitación.

Tenía que haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad…


End file.
